


In motion

by Pretty_Elulu



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: AJSHXHKJWU, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cumplay, Dom/sub, Eliott has animal ears, Eliott in heat, Eliott is literally Lucas' hybrid pet, Gag, Humiliation, Hybrid Eliott, I Don't Even Know, Lucas is very rich, Lucas spoils Eliott, M/M, Rimming, Scent Glands, Smut, Subspace, Sugar daddy Lucas, Sweet Eliott, and a tail omg, eliott in subspace, lucas is whipped, pet Eliott, puppy play? kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Elulu/pseuds/Pretty_Elulu
Summary: Lucas Lallemant, returns to his home with a few gifts for his boyfriend Eliott Demaury, and sees him very, very naked.Basically, Eliott in heat.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	In motion

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure smut.  
> Sorry if it seems rushed at the beginning, it gets better.

_'I can watch a movie with him, and order some food too’_ , is what Lucas thinks he will do when he gets home. Coming back from work is exhausting, but the idea of his home, his home with _his pet_ , seems so appealing, enthralling, and _peaceful_. The day is beautiful, the sun’s light dimming as it sets. One of his hands is holding a briefcase and the other, a pack of candy, Eliott’s favorite candy. His ball of sunshine, his word – Eliott. Lucas immediately stops when he sees a red top with thin ribbons as its sleeves, displayed inside a glass box outside a shop. He looks at his watch. Half past five. He may be tired but he is not going home empty handed. He won’t be able to sleep at night knowing what he could’ve gifted his sweetheart, but didn't.

So he goes inside the shop. He is tired, but he _has_ to buy this top. He knows Eliott loves pretty shirts like these. Besides, Lucas loves buying pretty things for his little one, loves seeing him all dolled up. He feels shameless when he admits he gets off on it. Perhaps he should buy him one of those chokers he likes as well. So he does, a bright red one with floral patterns on it. It will go perfectly with the top, he thinks.

He feels like he has gone a bit overboard when he looks at the six bags kept on the passenger seat. He just couldn’t help it okay? Lucas buys what he wants, when he wants. He looks at his watch and realizes he has been shopping for his love for almost two hours. He feels giddy when he imagines his Eliott’s reaction to his new gifts. How his little triangular ears will perk up and his cute furry tail will wag in happiness. His giggles when he he’ll clap his hands together in excitement.

Lucas smiles.

When Lucas reaches home, his heart swells just thinking about what his darling might be doing. Drawing, maybe? He loves drawing; Lucas had bought him an entire set of art supplies just yesterday. Eliott has shown immense talent and passion in his art pieces. Lucas’ favorite was the raccoon. God, what did he do in his previous life to have such a talented and beautiful boy as is boyfriend? Sweet, caring Eliott, the living embodiment of innocence was all _his_.

_‘and that’s how it fucking should be’_ , he thinks, chest growing wide with pride. He remembers his relationship with Eliott when he was new.' _A brat'_ , Lucas thinks while laughing. Eliott was a total brat when he had newly come to Lucas. But, over time he had proved Lucas that he was a scared boy, eager for love and direction, both of which Lucas was more than happy to provide.

Lucas very soon realizes that Eliott was doing something far from innocent.

Lucas looks at Eliott, sprawled naked across the bed. His Hands are gripping the sheets beneath and his body writhing. His pet seems to be sobbing and making little sounds that are oh so so _so_ sexy, clearly exasperated and overwhelmed. His cock is hard and is weeping precome. Lucas almost drops saliva from his mouth when he sees his pet's hole is oozing with slick. Slick, which has managed to soak the entire bed, making the bed sheets appear dark. Lucas watches his tail moving furiously from excitement and frustration. Lucas has never seen him like this. Call him cruel, but Eliott like _this_ , overwhelmed, flushed and desperate, is one of the sexiest things that Lucas has ever seen, in his entire life.

Lucas has fucked Eliott in front of the mirror, has made him suck his cock under the desk; let him get fucked by a machine in his office while he completed his paperwork. But never like this. Spread on the bed naked, with sunlight painting his body orange, his long eyelashes are casting shadows on his face and beautiful brown hair are looking wild and gorgeous. Lucas gulps. Sometimes he feels he has made Eliott up in his head. How was he real? No one can come close to how beautiful his sweet pet is. _Gorgeous, enchanting, irresistible and fucking sexy._

It’s not the time to drool, he realizes. Lucas is concerned, to say the least. It’s pretty evident what’s happening. His boy is going through his first heat. Lucas decides he will take good care of Eliott tonight.... Just like any other night.

When Eliott begins to hump the air, is when Lucas gets seriously concerned. Why wasn’t he...touching himself? He drops the bags and the noise makes Eliott’s ears perk up. Eliott, as soon as he realizes that he is being watched, gets up quickly and a look of guilt flashes around his face. He widens his eyes and begins to apologize immediately.

“L-Lucas please, I didn’t touch myself, I swear. I know you don’t like it when I do that without you. Please Lucas Please f-forgive me please, I am so sorry.” Eliott says, teary eyed. Lucas absolutely can’t fathom out the reason why Eliott felt the need to apologize for this. He mentally blames himself. Had he done something? To make Eliott feel like this? Lucas can’t have that. The last thing he wants is Eliott to be scared of him. He is going to shower Eliott with love today. Lucas is going to make him feel like he is the most important person to him, which he is. He figures, if he wants Eliott to feel good, he should talk to Eliott first. He wants Eliott to feel comfortable, to feel home. He understands if his emotions are a bit all over the place.

“Eliott...have I ever done something wrong? To make you feel uncomfortable?”

“W-what? NO! Never, Lucas, never.” At this Eliott becomes even more teary eyed. Like he was upset that Lucas had made such an assumption. Like Lucas wasn’t capable of doing anything wrong. Fucking hell, he should’ve done some research on heats. He will do it as soon as Eliott calms down. He keeps his hand on Eliott’s forehead. He feels hot, burning up against his hand and Lucas comes to the conclusion that Eliott, most definitely is having his first ever heat.

“Hey baby?” Lucas asks, to which Eliott just sobs. “Never apologize to me like that again, okay? You can touch yourself whenever you want, however you want. I will never be mad at you for that.” He says this, softly, in hopes to calm Eliott.

“T-thank you Lucas! Thank you so much.” Eliott says sweetly and Lucas can’t help but marvel at his boy.

“You are welcome baby”, Lucas smiles. Lucas looks down at his cock. How Eliott managed to control himself with a cock that hard, Lucas will never know. He decides to give Eliott the best orgasm of his life.

When he notices the bed has his dirty workout clothes, clothes that Eliott had to do the laundry for, Lucas gets confused. Eliott loves doing Lucas’ laundry. He gets adorably pouty when the housekeepers do it.

“I a-am sorry...they smelled so much like you, I missed you a lot.” Elliot says, face down and eyes closed. Oh. This was new... and very fucking sexy. It made his own dick throb. Eliott looks embarrassed, as if not realizing how utterly adorable he is being. Lucas loves him with each and every part of his body. Eliott is precious, more precious than anyone could ever be. Eliott is mesmerizing. Seeing Eliott like this is intimate and overwhelming in different ways.

Lucas thinks it’s time to give his baby some pleasure. He starts by talking.

“Did my boy miss me so much that he had to smell my dirty clothes?” Lucas says, voice growing raspy and deep. Eliott just nods desperately. Tears now falling freely from his beautiful eyes.

“Use your words while you can, baby.” Lucas says as he realizes that Eliott thought of his question as a rhetorical one.

“Y-Yes ”

Lucas takes a handful of Eliott’s hair and walks towards the bed taking Eliott with him.

“How do you want this baby?” Lucas asks. Eliott just shyly nuzzles against Lucas’ neck and produces a soft noise. Lucas realizes that Eliott definitely has something in mind, but is too shy to speak. He chuckles.

“C’mon Eliott I asked you a question didn’t I?” Lucas asks Eliott, amused but authoritative still. Eliott widens his eyes.

“I-I want you to be nice.....like in a patronizing way you do sometimes? When you treat me like I am not very intelligent? Wanna please you. I'll like it, a lot.” Eliott almost whispers, ears and cheeks flushed red, eyes almost black.

_'Anything you want baby'_ , Lucas thinks. He definitely expected something slow, gentle and romantic. But Eliott has been surprising him a lot today. He contemplates whether the suggestion will be a bit; heavy on Eliott. After all it’s his first heat. Lucas doesn’t want to do things which might drain his already sensitive boy. He will keep his talking to a minimum. And no toys. Eliott will not be more overwhelmed than he already is.

“Yeah? Aw Eliott so eager to prove yourself. Do you actually want to please me, or do you just being sweet for my cock?” At this Eliott makes a face. Hurt, confused and angry, all at the same time. It’s great. Lucas absolutely loves this.

“But then again, you have always been a whore for my cock, haven’t you?”

“Y-yess! Yes I have, please.” Eliott says and Lucas bites back a smile as Eliott involuntarily begs him.

“Alright _Eliott_ ” Lucas practically purrs his name, which makes the other boy tremble and it excites Lucas like nothing else. He looks over Eliott, sees how his mouth is parted. He wants a kiss. He seems to sense it, more perceptive than he lets on and chastely kisses Eliott before his hungry nature deepens it. Eliott hums against Lucas’ tongue once it slips between his lips, Eliott’s own running along the side of his. A gentle grinding starts, getting harder and needier as time goes on. Eliott’s hands position themselves around Lucas’ neck and hair. Lucas looks at the exposed neck with beautiful little moles and the next thing he knows is his lips are on Eliott’s ear, huffing hotly against it as his lips and tongue trail down from the tip of it to the lobe. A vehement gasp escapes Eliott.

That’s when Lucas smells it. The smell comes from Eliott, from everything Eliott has touched. Eliott’s scent, the sweet fragrance, soft and intoxicating, Floral and fruity, like a mixture of water lily and strawberries. How has he ever survived without inhaling this? The scent opens his lungs; he gets to know how it feels to breathe properly. Lucas needs this as a perfume. He needs to reward Eliott for this. Eliott will surely enjoy a vacation. After all, it’s his first heat, Lucas needs to celebrate it. He knows Eliott is close, by the way his pelvis jerks desperately against his own. Lucas gives a low moan of his name, punctuating it with a gyration of his hips against Eliott and stops the grinding. Then he starts cupping Eliott’s cock instead, making Eliott visibly shudder. He plays with the slit which makes Eliott produces a needy whine, bucking up against Lucas’ hand. Lucas kisses the far side of his cheek, next to his tragus, and whispers his name.

“ _Eliott._ ” It’s deep, it’s authoritative and makes Eliott melt against him more. Every breath he takes tickles Lucas’ neck.

“A-Aaaah nghhh Lucas, please!” The three words are all that Eliott’s vocabulary consists of now.

Eliott looks like he is about to cum. So Lucas stops. He wants to fuck the orgasm out of Eliott. It’s too soon for Eliott to come. His hands roam down to his ass. _‘Looks like we won’t need any lube today’_ He thinks as he starts massaging the tight heat of Eliott’s rim. Eliott’s expression is a sight. Mouth open and his eyes dazed.

“So, a cock in your ass, that’s it? It’s that easy to make you come, hmm?” Lucas says while making his way closer to Eliott’s ear.

“Saw you humping the air earlier, puppy, what a sight, I must say. You looked so dirty Eli, so desperate.” Lucas says and Eliott eyes go wide in shame.

Lucas kisses him soft and long, exploring the familiar walls of Eliott’s mouth. His lips seem fragile and soft as if Eliott had been biting onto them. Lucas pushes Eliott onto the bed, so that he lies on his belly. His desire to see Eliott, ass in the air, bucking desperately onto something, _anything,_ grows. He can’t control it now, he needs to see the pink wrinkled muscle now, wants to lick his slick, make Eliott _fucking weep_. He lifts Eliott’s legs up and spreads his cheeks so that his knees are on bed. His hole is dilating angrily from being neglected for too long. Lucas blows, a gush of warm breath, on the tight heat of Eliott’s body making the latter sigh in relief.

He slaps his left cheek. Eliott’s mouth falls open as he makes a long, wanton sound. He bites his lips and looks at Lucas, only to look away shyly. More slick gushes out of his hole as he involuntarily wiggles his ass for some sort of friction. Lucas sighs in attempt of appearing disappointed.

“So greedy, Eliott. Look at yourself. Your hole is clenching onto nothing! Do I not make you feel satisfied?” Lucas asks while stuffing one of his clothes inside Eliott’s mouth, gagging him.

“Mnphh!” Eliott croaks out.

“Yeah, I figured why not limit you to your ass today? Your words barely make any sense baby. Don’t you worry though, you can make your mouth useful by cock warming me at night, how’s that sound?” Eliott moans as Lucas continues to speak filth.

“I am going to fuck you now.”

“mrphh!” Eliott says, a glint of excitement in his eye.

“Not sure if I want to see you come though.” At this, Eliott’s previously smiling eyes become wide, confused and sad and Lucas suppresses a laugh at his expression. Of course he is going to let him come. He can almost feel how painfully horny and aroused his pet is. He’ll be damned if he denied him his orgasm.

“What do you do when you want me to stop?” Lucas asks and Eliott taps him three times on his thigh.

“Good boy”, Lucas says, proud that Eliott knows how to safe word.

Lucas spreads Eliott’s cheeks and sees his gaping hole, pink, angry and begging for attention. He wants to consume him, eat him up. Never has Lucas seen an ass more beautiful. He connects his face to Eliott’s ass and inhales. _'Fuck yeah, such a sweet ass, all his'._ Face buried in Eliott's ass, sloppily rimming him open with the fervor and intensity of a man possessed. He hasn't done this in so long, without pretense, purely for enjoyment. He wants to do this; he wants to take Eliott apart, he wants to leisurely tongue fuck Eliott until he's screaming. So he does. Sucks and licks and when Eliott is practically howling, he pushes his tongue inside. Eliott sobs, breath hitching with his cries and desperate breathing. Lucas just knows if he could see Eliott right now, he’d have tears streaming down his pretty face. Lucas fucks him on his tongue until Eliott goes nearly limp, sagging and crying softly. The noises Eliott makes are beautiful, sweet and needy and _oh so_ precious, his voice raw.

Lucas carries on for...awhile. He has no set time limit. He can rim Eliott all day long if he wants. When he gets a feeling that his own dick might actually die, is when he stops tongue fucking Eliott, by placing a small peck on his hole.

"So beautiful, Eli," murmurs Lucas, "You really are something."

He slips in one finger and doesn’t let his shock show when Eliott’s cock twitches violently, hanging in the air. He slips in another finger and starts to fuck his familiar walls, slowly. Eliott’s hole welcomes him.

Eliott wants to thank him, but all that comes out of his mouth is a muffled “Phenkh oo”, which Lucas thinks is very very adorable.

“You say such sweet things baby. You are very welcome” , _'just one more finger'_ , he thinks to himself.

Lucas, after prepping him enough flips him around so that Eliott faces towards him and takes a while to appreciate the sight in front of him. Beads of tears cling onto his long lashes, making his eye glisten. His face is stained with tears, and he blushes hard from the tip of his head to the mid of his chest. And his nipples, God his nipples. _'Maybe he’ll come just by stimulating his nipples'_ , he thinks, but he is not _that_ cruel. He strokes his tail gently and Eliott sighs, his eyes closed. Lucas connects his lips to Eliott’s right nipple and sucks, making Eliott moan, high pitched. He takes his time giving his boyfriend kisses everywhere, worshiping his sweetheart’s body. Lucas wants Eliott to know he is the most special thing that has ever happened to him.

Lucas rubs his belly, the flesh there soft and warm. The skin creamy and milky.

Lucas takes his own angry red cock and aligns it to Eliott’s hole. He pushes in and watches as the hole expands, taking his cock in. Lucas stays inside him for a minute or two, making Eliott’s hole familiar with the stretch.

“good?” Eliott nods.

His eye lashes smeared with tears and the shirt inside his mouth wet from spit. Lucas takes the cloth out of his mouth and kisses the swollen lip. They both smile at each other and Lucas puts the cloth back inside.

Lucas presses forward, moving in a sudden roll of his hips, making Eliott cry in pleasure and relief. Lucas fastens his hips, hears his hips hit Eliott's ass hard and fast, making Eliott’s eye roll. His tongue lulls out and drool seeps out making the cloth gag very _very_ wet. Lucas pulls the cloth out of his mouth. Eliott’s eyes make Lucas feel at the top of the world. Eliott looks like he can think nothing else other than Lucas, how Lucas's cock was nestled deep inside him, pushing right where it makes Eliott see stars.

He thinks of ways he can please Eliott when the next round of his heat hits Perhaps Lucas will put a vibrator up his ass, switch it on and spank him until he comes.

Images of Eliott being laid out over his own lap, ass in the air while he spanks it bright red flash through his head and Lucas’ thrust grow sloppy as he starts to make deep noises.

“Lucas..? Please let me cum. I am so close. I h-have been a good boy, haven’t I? Please Lucas, please, please.”, Eliott says. Lucas feels high on love. Elated, happy, terrific.

“You have been such a good boy. I will touch you now, okay? I neglected your cock for too long didn’t I? Gave too much attention to your greedy little hole. Don’t worry baby I got you.” Lucas says, while wrapping his hand around Eliott’s cock, pumping him firmly. It takes less than seven seconds for Eliott to cum and Lucas milks him through the entirety of it. Cum just keeps oozing out, while his hole produces even more slick. Eliott whines loudly and bites his lips hard enough to draw blood, Lucas just stares in awe.

He wants to _paint_ Eliott with his come. Eliott looks at him, eyes soft, dreamy filled with admiration and _love_. It makes him melt. Lucas wants Eliott, Lucas wants him. He’d want him in any way or form he’d come in. He just wants to melt against Eliott, pressed against him.

 _Merge into one_.

With this Lucas comes harder than he ever has his in life, his own quantity scanty as compared to Eliott’s. He comes on Eliott’s stomach. Grunting, growling and seeing stars.

Eliott closes his eyes and doesn’t wake up when Lucas calls his name. Lucas cups Eliott’s jaw and shakes him. He knows Elliot has a tendency to zone out. God, why wasn’t he responding? Did Lucas push him too hard? Shit, he shouldn’t have gagged him. _Stupid stupid stupid_.

“Baby?”

“mmmh?”

“Oh thank fucking god, are you alright?”

“yesshh”

Lucas realizes Eliott will take time to calm down.

“Did it feel good, baby?”

“mmh, thank you.”, Eliott says. _Precious_. Lucas coos, caressing Eliott’s cheek. His temperature seems normal now.

What Eliott does next completely catches Lucas off guard. He takes two of his fingers, takes almost all the cum on his stomach, and puts his fingers inside his already lose hole, and sighs.

_fuuuuuuckkkkkk_

Both of them fall asleep, exhausted but content, Lucas engulfing Eliott entirely. Lucas wakes up thirty minutes later, figures there are at least three hours until Eliott’s heat starts again. He looks over Eliott, who looks young, which he is, a whole seven years younger than Lucas is. He takes a wet towel and starts wiping Eliott with it. Lucas chuckles when the younger boy barely even registers this, lost in his own dream world. He makes sure to gently clean away all the sweat and come and slick and saliva; erasing the remnants of sex from Eliott’s body. When he’s done, he wraps Eliott in a fluffy onsie, despite the boy being slightly damp at the most, and cleans himself. Lucas lifts his tall but lithe body off the slick covered bed and takes the younger boy to his own bed. He orders Eliott’s favorite food and keeps all the gifts he’d bought for him beside the sleeping boy.

He loves Eliott so much.

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought of writing Smuts on topics I don't like but I am not uncomfortable writing either. Hybrid AU being one of them.  
> Ngl, I had too much fun writing this.  
> I wrote this in like two hours so apologies for any mistakes.  
> Enjoy!


End file.
